


[Podfic] Figure 8

by argle_fraster, tentativesunrise91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Other, Podfic, Post-Apocalypse, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/pseuds/argle_fraster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentativesunrise91/pseuds/tentativesunrise91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the frayed ends of braided rope that have soldered together after the blasts of heat - the bits that still remain, forever entwined, until there's no way they could ever breathe apart, in a tangled web only found when someone goes walking straight into it. The choice that comes with the stranger is far more difficult to deal with than the enemy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Figure 8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Figure 8](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13312) by espressopotluck. 
  * Inspired by [Figure 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551372) by [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/pseuds/argle_fraster). 



> This fic was recorded for the livejournal community travel_in_packs Howl At The Moon Challenge. The author is espressopotluck at livejournal.com. The only thing that's mine is my voice.

Figure 8

Original Post: [here](http://travel-in-packs.livejournal.com/21071.html#t153167)

Download: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1f4qhz164hwx8ga/Figure%208%20-%20a%20Teen%20Wolf%20fic%20by%20Espressopotluck.mp3)


End file.
